Welcome Home
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: Zoe let George talk her into coming home to Bluebell for Christmas. She left 12 years ago for college and never found the time to come home. Not only is there her dad to see but an old friend to deal with and her ex, who she still has feelings for. Can everything work out for Zoe when she makes the biggest decision of her life?


_**Merry Christmas guys. I know it's been over a month since I last posted anything for you and I am sorry about that. But I have had so much personal stuff happen that writing took a backseat, as with everything I lost all inspiration to write. I know this one shot doesn't make up for me being MIA, but it is a peace offering. And I promise in the new year I will get back on track with my other two stories for Hart of Dixie.**_

 _ **I do want you guys to know that this was supposed to be a small multi chapter story, but as I wrote, it turned into this this one shot, one that I have spent the better part of the last 24 hours rewriting as I didn't like what I had and wanted to change things around.**_

 _ **All mistakes, which I am sure there are more than a few of them in here, are mine and I am sorry for not catching them all. I don't own Hart of Dixie.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"George, I don't know about this," Zoe sighed, turning to look from the woods to her friend in the driver's seat. Coming home with him for the holidays, as wonderful as the idea seemed like weeks beforehand in New York, when she had something to gain from it all, it frightened her, still does, but the closer they got, the more she wanted to run away.

"It's a bit late to be second guessing yourself now, Zoe," he laughed, raising an eyebrow at her turning his attention from the long stretch of road before them for a few quick seconds. "But I can always turn around and take you back to the airport," he sighed, slowing his truck down. The same truck he convinced his friends to leave at the airport for him. "But I honestly think you'll regret not going through with this," he told her, pulling to a stop along side the road.

"George, I have been second guessing myself since I agreed to come with you and see everyone again," she bit out, looking at him. "I have wanted to back out since I decided to do this, but what if coming home is the one thing I am going to regret?" She asked hysterical.

"I can promise you that coming home isn't going to be the one thing you ever regret. Your dad is a kind-hearted soul and he loves you," he assured her. "Nerves are normal, Zoe. This is a huge step for you and I can be there every step of the way if you let me, but I fully believe that you need to do this, for you," he stated.

"I know this," she nodded, sighing a moment later. "I don't want him to feel guilty for how things went down, regret what we had," she voiced. She didn't want to come all this way, for him to decide at the last-minute that he wanted nothing to do with her, because they had changed so much over the years.

"I had a feeling we weren't talking about your dad anymore," George nodded. Thinking what he needed to say to make things clear for her. "He won't, and I can assure you of that fact. He never stopped loving you, he's done a few things you'd never know were from him, but you need to take that up with him," George told her, not giving her a chance to ask him.

"Fine," Zoe told him, not happy about George not telling her something. But she got it, as it wasn't his place to offer that information up so freely.

"Back to your dad, he was there for your graduation from college, he offered you a job and keeps offering said job, multiple times. That man is as determined as you. I promise you that you have nothing to be worried about or thinking about what if scenarios, Zoe," he said, reaching out to give her a hand a gentle squeeze. "He misses his daughter, like you miss you him," he told her softly.

"Maybe you're right," she concluded. She trusted George on this, on about anything to do with Bluebell, because he unlike herself, kept in touch with everyone from their little town. And she really had no reason not to trust him, because as her friend, he only wants to help her out.

"Maybe?" George cracked, earning himself an eye roll from Zoe.

"It's just my family is messed up and I…," she trailed off, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth her teeth sinking into the flesh.

"You can't let that stop you from going and fixing things between everyone, Zoe," George told her. "But I am not about to push you into this. I can take you back if that is what you really want. You need to be ready," George gave her the option of making the choice she needed to make.

"I want to do this," she shared with all the strength she could muster up. "I am so close, it would be a waste not to go through with something that I need to do for myself," she told him, determined to make a change to her life, hoping that it was the best thing for her to be doing.

"Okay," George nodded, pulling back onto the road, making sure no cars were coming. "You don't have to go straight to the practice, I can take you to where I lined up for you to stay," he playfully smirked.

"What are you hiding George Tucker?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "And here I thought I would be staying with my dad," she laughed softly.

"Nope," he smirked. "Just my Christmas surprise for you," he teased.

"It would be nice to get settled in and observe this little quirky town of ours and see what has changed since I left," she sighed. "Starting fresh tomorrow with my father," Zoe nodded. Traveling plus the physical emotions over returning home were taking a toll on her and it wouldn't take much to cave to the exhaustion she felt slowly creeping through her body.

George nodded, now knowing for certain where he was headed. He thought about suggesting she get a room at the Whippoorwill Blossom Bed and Breakfast, if she didn't want to stay in her childhood home, but thought better of it once he talked to the mayor. Seeing Zoe geek out would be worth convincing her to come with him this holiday season.

When he first had a run in with one Zoe Hart, he never thought that they would end up with him bringing her home to Bluebell for the holidays, where she would be coming home for the first time in 12 years. Their first meeting in the city should have told him everything he needed to know leading right into the second meeting not even a week later. But having Zoe back in his life have him a small piece of home, just lately not enough of home.

 _"I really don't think your date is coming." He frowned, looking around the dimly lit restaurant to see who the feminine voice belonged to, a voice he couldn't place until his eyes landed on a stunning brunette sitting at the table kiddy corner from his. The frown he wore turned into a big grin._

 _"And why is that any of your business, Zoe?" He asked. Seeing an old friend gave him a moment from his own thoughts stressing out over what could possibly transpire tonight when his client did show up to talk shop._

 _"It's not," she simply replied, with a shrug. "Just an observation from on old friend is all," she told him. She had seen him sit down while her mom was giving her some made up lie on why about everything. As one lie transpired into ten more lies about something they weren't even talking about._

 _"Not a date," he replied, with a sigh, wanting to have the human interaction he is craving, normal human interaction and not greedy lawyers and clients. "Meeting a client," he stated. "But it goes both ways, he might not be showing up," he tossed right back at her, with a smirk. He could see no sign of a ring on her left hand._

 _"Except he was a she, who happened to be my mother, she said her piece, and rushed off having some fancy gala to get to," she shrugged, getting up. "Maybe your client thought this business just wasn't worth it," she smirked walking to his table. "It was good seeing you George," she smiled walking off._

The second meeting hadn't started off much better than that. He could now look back on both those nights and laugh at how ridiculous it had all been.

 _"This is why I hate this place! I'm here for a day and I get a broken nose." Zoe sighed, hearing the familiar voice, a voice she could have done without. She pushed the door open walking into the room. She had an hour left on her rotation and all she wanted to do was finish work and go home and sleep, not deal with old friends from back home. It would only happen to her._

 _"What happened, Ms. Breeland?" Zoe asked, signing into the computer to get started on the exam._

 _"Rockefeller, is what happened," Lemon snapped._

 _"It was an accident. The little girl accidentally bumped into you," George stressed._

 _"Accident or not, I broke my nose," Lemon huffed._

 _"I do hope that the client you were waiting on, went better than any date you could possibly have with you girlfriend," Lemon retorted, checking Lemon's nose out._

 _"Excuse you, Zoe!" Lemon screeched. "That isn't any of your business. You do not get to talk about your personal lives when you haven't been around for years," Lemon snarled._

 _"You could've went the route of a hooker and it would be less painful," Zoe commented, to be spiteful, finishing the last exam._

 _"I demand to see a doctor who knows personal boundaries," Lemon demanded, crossing her arms over chest._

 _"No need, your nose is swollen not broken, Lemon," Zoe informed her, making for the door of the_ _room to make her exit. "But I'll get another doctor to do the same exam I did, and charge you double," Zoe shrugged. "Not to mention that you'll be stuck here double the waiting time, for a different doctor. But if that's what you want, I'll try to remember telling a doctor you're waiting for a second opinion," Zoe flatly explained._

 _"Just wait," George stressed turning to his girlfriend, pleading with her to let it go, so they could finally leave and go back to his place to enjoy their night like planned._

 _"Fine," Lemon hissed through clenched teeth._

"Has your bedside manner improved since you looked at Lemon's swollen nose last year?" George asked, pulling up to the Mayor's place.

"For the elderly and kids," Zoe smiled. "The ones that want to be a pain, not so much," she retorted. "Who is the mayor?" She questioned, pushing the truck door open to slip from the vehicle, remembering the summer days spent at the Mayor's pond.

"That would be the lovely Mayor, one Lavon Hayes," the man in question stated, stepping out into the warm Alabama day, a smile on his face.

"No, freaking way!" Zoe screeched. "Why didn't you tell them that Lavon Hayes, was the Mayor?" Zoe asked, smacking George's arm. "Two Super Bowls, five Pro Bowls," Zoe rattled off.

"That would be him," George nodded, moving to hug his friend. "Need an ego boost, just find Zoe, your ultimate fan and your ego will grow so big it will explode," he chuckled.

"Lavon is very flattered," he chuckled, sweeping Zoe into a hug. "My own special ego booster," he nodded.

"I can tell you what years you got ripped off for not being voted to the Pro Bowl, because that was uncalled for," she huffed slightly.

"Big Z, I think we'll get along famously," he laughed, moving to help with her luggage. They hadn't had much of an interaction growing up with him being a few years ahead of her through school, but they talked and hung out from time to time or more like he was paid to watch her when Harley didn't want his daughter to be left alone as she went old enough to be home alone.

"What are you doing here, being a mayor?" She asked, walking with him to the carriage house, George taking off to go see Lemon.

"I found myself lost after leaving the game behind, came home, ran for Mayor and won," he easily explained. "I hope you find everything that you are looking for," he told her. "Be careful with what you plug in and use at once, as you do share a generator with Wade in the Gate House," he informed her, pointing across the pond. "Need anything, don't hesitate to find one Lavon Hayes. Don't worry, ya really can't get lost. Town hasn't changed that much," he chuckled, walking off to let her be alone.

Zoe placed her suitcase by the dresser and fell back on the bed, letting her eyes close, her exhaustion ready to pull her under, it's her mind that couldn't stop thinking about the occupant of the gate house. Her first in town and she wasn't close to ready to run into him. Didn't think she would ever be ready for that confrontation.

A lost love hasn't been the reason she stayed gone so long, life got in the way. She planned on coming home as often as she could, it just never happened and it took running into George to bring her home. Something she told her father about as a way to see it through and not back out at the last second.

The only one she had to make amends with happened to be across the pond and she couldn't do. She didn't know what to say to him. Because there wasn't anything to say to make the situation any different than the way it all went down.

That is why she found herself back in Bluebell, to rebuild her relationship with her father, and to see if she could put things in the past with Wade.

* * *

"Traveling through or you stayin' in this crazy town?" Zoe looked up at the man whom she wasn't ready to face quite yet. She rose an eyebrow at him, being memorized by the warmth in his green eyes once more. She figured she would have seen anything but warmth in those eyes after everything they had been through. "Well, you gonna answer my question, sweetheart? That is customary when asked a question," he smirked, pulling Zoe out of her thoughts. Because no, she wasn't here to fall in love all over again with her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh gee, thanks for that lesson," Zoe replied sarcastically. "I didn't know that a question deserved an answer," she stated, rolling her eyes. "And for your information I am meeting my father. That answer good enough for you?" She asked, a smirk to rival his on full display.

"Got it princess," he chuckled, taking a step back, seeing Harley walking his way. "Hey Harley," Wade greeted.

"Wade, my boy," Harley smiled. "How is your father?" He asked.

"Earl is well Earl, ain't no changing that man," Wade shrugged. "You know that as much as anyone in this town," he commented, knowing how long Earl and Harley have been friends for.

"I'll have to stop by one night before the holidays are over with," Harley nodded. "Will Jesse be coming to town?"

"That would be the day," Wade snorted. "Typical Jesse sending some over the top gift to cause more trouble for all of us," he sighed. "I best get back to work and let you get your day started," Wade told him, casting a look at Zoe, not sure how to feel about her being back in town nor what to make of it.

"Hi dad," Zoe smiled, standing up to meet her father.

"Oh!" Harley grinned. "Zoe dear, it is lovely to see you again," he told her, pulling her into a hug. A hug Zoe easily melted in to, returning the hug. "How was the flight? When did you get in?" Harley asked, taking a seat at the table with his daughter.

"Last night. I would have stopped by to see you, but I was exhausted from the travel and just the emotions of coming home, I am sorry for not getting in touch with you last night," Zoe rumbled out, fidgeting in her seat. She had called him this morning making the quick plans to meet up for breakfast.

"Don't you worry about that," Harley assured her, with a comforting smile. "You needed your rest, we have plenty of time to enjoy together," he told her.

Zoe smiled at Harley. She forgot how easy it was to talk to her dad, how a simple smile from him made her days so much brighter. Sitting across from him after being gone for 12 years made her realize just how much she had missed the man before her and that phone calls weren't the same as being with her dad.

"How is the practice?" She asked. She took a walk around town and saw how little everything in town had changed since she was last in town. She caught a glimpse of the practice on her walk and as tempting as it was to enter the practice she wanted to wait for her dad. Her curiosity of how the place changed could wait.

"Of course," Harley smiled. "Can I talk you into taking the job?" He asked turning serious. He wanted to have her stay in town to give him the chance to spend time with his daughter. He missed out on so much over the last few years and with getting older all he wanted to do was spend more time with his daughter; learn about the type of woman she is, and the type of doctor she has become. He wanted the best for her and he truly believed that the best thing for her, is what Bluebell has to offer.

"I'm not saying no," she told him, chewing on her bottom lip, thinking her words over not wanting to hurt her father. "The thought of moving back home, isn't exactly what I have been thinking about," she told him.

"I know how you feel about the city, it's the same for your mom," he told her with a frown, thinking of a life he lived years ago, of the love he lost. "Just keep an open mind," he suggested.

"I can do that," she nodded. "You really loved mom, didn't you?" Zoe asked, sighing to herself.  
She never asked many questions of her father's relationship with her mom. She couldn't even question her mom about it. And growing up it was something she came to terms with because it didn't matter back then, maybe it still didn't matter, she wasn't sure.

"It was a fling on a cruise and I loved her like crazy, it just wasn't what she wanted, I wasn't what she wanted and I have come to terms with that a long time ago," he explained. "Promise me that you won't make my mistake or your mother's mistake. The day you find love, fight for it."

"I don't know if I can make that promise," she sighed, casting a look to Wade as he laughed with a group of women. She had put work above all else, she didn't see herself having time to find love. And right now, she was okay with that.

"Zoe, you have to make time for love, if for no other reason than for you," Harley stated. "Promise me that you'll try?" He asked her.

"I'll try," she promised. More so to appease her father. "Now what's good here?" She asked, picking the menu up to look over it.

"That is just an outrageous question, sweetie, because everything on the menu is more than good," he laughed. "Except the grits, you never got use to those and you grew up here," he pointed out, shaking his head.

"I am certain that I can handle a little grits," Zoe retorted not happy about being told she shouldn't eat something by her dad. Harley just chuckled, letting her make that choice on her own.

Except she should have listened to dad, as the first bite of grits ended up in her napkin instead of in her stomach with the rest of her food, like the very first time she tried them when she was a little girl. Other than that little mishap, breakfast with her father had been enjoyable and for a second she could forget about the townspeople sitting around them listening in for any and all gossip they could get their fill of.

After breakfast, Harley gave her the same old tour of the practice. Brick, he was the one to change, more grumpier than she could remember him to be. And it really felt like he had it out for her, just like Lemon, which went over splendidly. One friendship she didn't think she would be able to fix is the one she had with Lemon in high school. Bitter feelings were going to remain when it came to the two of them.

That incident got put behind her when Harley started to talk about their family and how they were having a small gathering tomorrow for Christmas and Zoe just had to go. Her one chance to go and be with the rest of her family, before going back home to the city. She agreed to go, not wanting to hurt or disappoint Harley.

* * *

"You have some explaining to do," Zoe said, startling George at the bar at the Rammer Jammer.

"Uh like what?" George laughed, standing up to give his friend a hug.

"Like your girlfriend," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Alright, what did I miss?" He asked with a sigh, retaking his seat, Zoe sitting next to him. Anxious for his now fiancée to call him.

"She wasn't none too happy to see me, but you're not going back?" She asked, feeling hurt over finding out from a person who has become a practical stranger to her, over that of her friend.

"Yeah, I was trying to find a good time to tell you," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't find one and I didn't want to ruin your homecoming."

"I thank you for not wanting to ruin it, but I would have liked to know from you, George," she emphasized.

"I know and I am sorry," he apologized.

"Anything else?" Zoe asked, batting her eyelashes at him, holding her left hand up.

"She showed it off, huh?" He chuckled nervously.

"More like shoved it in my face," Zoe told him. "Rubbing it in that she has you and I don't," Zoe shrugged. "Why doesn't anyone understand that we are only friends and nothing more?" Zoe sighed.

"Because it's hard to imagine," Wade interrupted. "What can I get you?" He asked with a smirk, looking between the two friends.

"Wine. Tell me you have wine?" She pleaded with Wade.

"That's a big no on that front," he nodded. "We have some champagne in the back, leftover from Dash's celebration six months ago," Wade told her.

"I think I can manage a beer," she told him with a sigh.

"I'll make you something special," Wade told her, grabbing a glass and pouring random bottles of alcohol into the glass adding some soda as he poured, dropping a little umbrella in the glass.

"Does it taste the way it looks?" She asked, amazed at the light blue drink he placed before her.

"Wade is good at what he does," George told her with a smile. Frowning hearing his phone ringing. "That'll be Lemon," he said, sliding from the stool he sat on, heading out to answer his call.

"Moving miles away and still find a way to be friends with Golden boy Tucker, in a city filled with people," Wade asked, cleaning up his mess.

"Mere accident on both occasions. I did call tell George with Lemon present that a hooker would be better company than Lemon would ever be," she told him, getting a small covered up chuckle from Wade. "Yeah, not my finest moment."

"It is nice to see the face behind that story in person again," he smirked. "She was ticked off for months after you made that comment. Though you look nothin' like a troll," he winked. Zoe snorted.

"No?" She laughed. "Than what do I look like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Wade.

"Sex on legs, princess," he winked, walking off to tend to the other patrons.

"Very flattering of you," Zoe called after him, finishing off her drink, leaving money on the counter to cover her drink and a nice sized tip for Wade. Maybe coming home, wasn't that bad of a choice after all.

A drink to unwind after a day filled with dealing with the ongoings of being home is all she needed before heading back to the carriage house to enjoy a warm bath before calling it a night. She knew she was going to need all of the energy she could get to deal with the Wilkes clan come tomorrow.

* * *

By the time that Harley pulled up the Carriage house, Zoe felt dead on her feet from the days events and the way of seeing her family had turned out to be. None of it had been bad in any way and she enjoyed herself more than she thought she would.

Taking a look across the pond seeing the lights on at the Gate House, she found herself walking the path, wanting to make amends with Wade before she left and with the night being a beautiful one, it was no time like the present and the few times she has seen him they were on good terms so maybe they could keep it that way.

"It's nothing fancy but it is wine," Wade nodded to the box of wine sitting on the small table across the deck from where he stood against the railing.

"Box wine it is," Zoe sighed, filling a glass and nearly falling into a chair at the small table.

"The Wilkes clan took it out of you," Wade chuckled, walking over to sit in the only other chair there is on the deck.

"You could say that," Zoe nodded. "They're a bunch of something else," she chuckled, thinking about Winifred and Brando. "It was nice to see Vivian, and she saved me more than once. Little Harley is a cutie and has gotten so big," she smiled. "Eccentric," she blurted out, downing the glass of wine, refilling her glass.

"What about your father? You gonna stick around?" Wade questioned, taking a pull from his beer. Zoe gave him a questioning look. "It's a small town, news travels fast. Rumors were spreading when you told Harley over the phone you were going to come. The townspeople are just tryin' to stay out of your business as not to scare you off," Wade explained to her.

"It would be nice to spend time with him and my family, for sure," she told him, spinning the last of the wine around in her glass. "I know how the town works, you do that forget how fast things spread around here."

"Wasn't sure if you remembered or not," he shrugged. "But?" Wade urged her on, nudging her foot.

"I'm a city girl," Zoe simply told him.

"That doesn't mean anything if you don't that let it," Wade commented. "Just think of it this way," he started to say, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "You go back to the city and never get a chance to see your father again, how would that make you feel?" He asked.

"Compared to what? Uprooting my whole life and starting over?" She snapped at him. "I know the ramifications of what going back home means when it comes to my dad, and I've been struggling with that, but it's not that easy."

"If you won't uproot your life for your father, than what would make you do so?" He asked, walking into the gate house.

"Why do I have to uproot my life for anything?" She yelled frustrated, getting up and stomping her foot. She turned to head back to the carriage house, stopping before she got to the steps coming back. "I'm taking the box of wine," she called out, grabbing it from its spot and heading back across the pond.

One would think that drinking the whole box of wine would make you sleepy, but her mind kept her wake while she laid in bed. Wade's words getting to her. He wasn't just talking about her staying for her dad, but for him to. And the real kicker is that she wanted to stay for him, stay to fix everything she broke when she left Bluebell and never returned. Maybe going home to the city is the wrong thing for her to do, what did she have there that she couldn't have in Bluebell?

"Doc?" Wade questioned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he took in the frantic looking Zoe standing before him, her sleeping robe coming open to show off her Rose colored silk pajamas. "What can I do for you at this hour?"

"It's a little after 6, Wade," Zoe told him flatly rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry," she told him. "You knew that I was leaving for college and I let everyone think that I would be back and I am sorry for deceiving you like that," she apologized.

"Come in, Zoe," he softly told her, holding his hand out for her. She smiled, slipping her hand in his.

Zoe sat on the couch, Wade sitting on the coffee table, his hands on her knees. "I forgave you long ago, Zoe. I knew that Bluebell couldn't hold up to New York," he told her sadly. "And you shouldn't have to uproot your life, unless you want to. But what about us, Zoe? I never stopped loving you."

"I still love you, Wade. But we don't need to live in Bluebell for us to work," she told him.

"No, we don't, and I should have fought for you sooner. I should have done a lot of stuff to keep you in my life, but this is where we are and I won't let you leave again," he told her adamant to keep her with him anywhere in the world. It didn't matter as long as they were together.

"I do have to leave," she started to say, placing her hand over his mouth to keep him from interrupting her. "I have to pack my place up, put my two weeks in," she smiled, feeling his grin under her hand.

"You mean it?" Wade asked, leaning closer.

Zoe nodded, moving forward to capture his lips in a kiss. A kiss with the man she has been craving ever since she left home at the age of 18. It took her long enough to figure out what she wanted and what she needed, but she got there and it wasn't too late. But she was done waiting.

Not only was it a Merry Christmas, but a very happy start to her or rather their New Year.


End file.
